To examine whether the stress of care-giving is associated with impaired immune response to influenza vaccination and to assess whether chronic stress alters the hypothalamic-pituitary adrenal axis activity and to assess whether this stress is associated with a decreased function of the autonomic nervous system. Does it alter the cytokine profile and does the cytokine profile predict antibody response to influenza vaccine.